Benutzer Diskussion:Sparky!
Willkommen Sparky!! Willkommen im Autoren-Team des Wiki-Nui, Sparky!! Im Namen des Wikis heißen wir dich hiermit herzlich Willkommen! Vor dir liegt nun der steinige Weg zur Bereicherung eines Wikis, des Wiki-Nui. In den nächsten Zeilen sollst du erfahren, was hier zu beachten ist. ;Gesetze Jeder Benutzer in diesem Wiki verfolgt ein Ziel, die Verbesserung dieses Wikis. Du kannst ebenfalls dazu beitragen, indem du Artikel schreibst. Dabei gibt es aber auch Regeln, die du hier lesen kannst. ;Artikel Nun zu den Artikeln. Solltest du einige Sets, Charakter, Gruppen oder anderes kennen und einen Artikel darüber schreiben, kannst du dies tun. Erkundige dich vorher, ob der Artikel eventuell schon existiert. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, kannst du ihn erstellen. Achte bei dem Namen und dem Inhalt deines Artikels auf die Rechtschreibung! ;Diskussionen Ebenfalls kannst du dich an Diskussionen beteiligen, die entweder zu Artikeln oder zu Benutzern gehören. Dort kannst du Fragen an andere Benutzer stellen oder deinen Kommentar zu einer bereits laufenden Diskussion abgeben. Aber achte dabei bitte auf den Umgangston mit deinen Mitmenschen! ;Deine persönlichen Seiten Du als Benutzer besitzt zwei persönliche Seiten, auf denen du dich frei entfalten kannst. Das sind zum ersten deine Benutzerseite und zum anderen deine Diskussionsseite. Beide findest du ganz oben auf der Seite. Dir ist es frei erlaubt die Seiten zu gestalten, so lange du dich an die Regeln hältst. ;Signaturen Es ist üblich, ja sogar unbedingt nötig, dass man gegebene Beiträge zu Diskussionen signiert. Du gibst deine Unterschrift, indem du nach dem Ende deines Diskussionsbeitrages 4 Tilden (~~~~) hintereinander setzt. So wird diese Zeichenkette sofort in deinen Name und die Uhrzeit umgewandelt. ;Hilfe Benötigst du weitere Hilfe, so kannst du die Hilfeseite aufsuchen und dich genauer informieren. Ist jedoch erweiterte Hilfe notwendig, die dir die Hilfeseite nicht angibt. Dann wende dich an einen Administratoren (siehe Wiki-Nui:Administratoren). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Nun aber erstmal genug – wir wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Arbeiten! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, '-- Skorpi63 (Diskussion) 12:06, 28. Jul. 2009' ---- Welcome! Title says all: Welcome Sparky! I doubt that you´ll edit anything on this Wiki, but i have a question: Why did you make a User-page if you only sent us your Kyry-Entry? (I´m sorry if there are mistakes in this sentences, im german). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Oh yeah, and i want to say: Your Kyry is awesome! He has even bendable arms and legs! And hes big! I like the way you used Raanu´s helmet backwards. I hope your Kyry will win. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Instructions Thanks again for all the Building Instructions, Sparky. We´re using most of them now. But could you please make more of them? We need the Instructions for Bohrok Kaita Ja, Bohrok Kaita Za, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za and Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Thank you. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Instructions will come Congratulations! You won! You won the Kyry-Contest! How is it being the winner of an official Bionicle-Contest :D? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Super! Your Kyry figure is really great! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 23:14, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Thanks I know I'm good ^.^ SParky